


Dragon's Gate

by XxHidden_SpyxX



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxHidden_SpyxX/pseuds/XxHidden_SpyxX
Summary: 400 years past, a powerful magic was locked away inside a gateway known as little more than Dragon's Gate. It's up to Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers to find out what this magic does. Meanwhile, the gate's guardians await to stop them from opening it.





	Dragon's Gate

It was a cold, quiet night. The sky was clear and the stars were visible.

Yoru sighed contently as he flew through the sky. Large, dark blue wings spread outward, blocking out the stars temporarily to the people down below, but none of them ran in fear of the Dragon. Yoru was not the kind of dragon that attacked humans. None of the dragons in Verasil did.

Humans and Dragons lived in peace and harmony in Verasil, unlike the ones in Ishgar. The Dragons in Verasil were perfectly content with living alongside humans.

Yoru glanced down at the city as he flew over. The people in the city glanced up to watch the large Night dragon fly overhead, then went back to what they were doing before. Yoru glanced ahead again, flying towards a field far outside of the city. He landed nearby a cave that went into the ground, then made his way inside.

Inside sat eight other dragons, one of them being the Day dragon, Y'Lira. On her back, rested two sleeping human children. One, a girl with blue hair, going from dark at the roots to light at the ends, with sparkles resembling stars, and the other, a boy with faded orange hair, however, unlike the girl's, his was just plain.

" **Are we sure about this?** " one of the dragons asked. She was a Fire Dragon known as Kam'Ru.

" **We're Seers! We know exactly how this will turn out. Why are you hesitating now?** "

" **I agree with Ivreevu,** " said a heavily armored Dragon.

" **This is the only way. We all foresaw this. There is no room for hesitation, Kam'Ru,** " Y'Lira explained. " **You saw the same thing we all did. They will be the light that shines through the darkness,** " she turned her head to look at a mural on the cavern's walls, then back up to a large gate.

" **We will go through and wait for them to open it again,** " Yoru stated. He then walked over to Y'Lira, moving his head close to the sleeping children. " **We will meet again, our children. This I promise.** " It was a promise he knew he could keep, even without being a Seer.

Yoru then walked up to the gate, " **No more wasting time. Let's go,** " he said, then walked in. He was soon followed by the other Dragons. Once they all went through, the doors closed behind them, and lacrimas appeared over the gate, locking the doors shut.

400 years later…

A girl jolted awake, gasping for air as she gripped the blanket. She placed her hand to her head and let out a deep sigh. "Another nightmare…" she breathed quietly, then got up and walked to the window on her room, sitting on the chair nearby and staring up at the sky. She watched the stars, leaning into the chair. "I miss you… Mother, Father… Why did you leave us…?"

She eventually got up. She was already awake, so she might as well get ready for the day. After all, she had a very important assignment today.

She and her friends were to head to Ishgar to find Dragon Slayers.


End file.
